Forbidden Secrets
by rebekaann
Summary: Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Aria all are trying to figure out who "A" is. When an envelope that appears could hold all the secrets they are curious as to what is in it.


(Spencer's p.o.v) There we were sitting in my kitchen. Aria had been concerned about how things with her and Ezra were going. "A" has been trying to sabotage their relationship lately. Unsure as to what to do to comfort Aria, I go up and wrap my arm around her. The smell of her juicy perfume whiffs right in my nose as I lean in to hug her. I have always been infatuated with Aria, I would die if she ever found out that I am in love with her. As my chin rest on her shoulders my arms wrapped around her prefect size 6 body, my boobs pressed up against hers. It was so hard to not imagine what her boobs looked like underneath all of that cloths. Don't get me wrong I have seen her in bra and panties, but it's just not the same. I quickly released from the hug before I let my thoughts of Aria get any more vivid and it comes to the point to where I can't control my actions.

"Oh, sweetie, it will be okay. Don't let "A" get to you."

"I wish it was that easy Spence." She says as a tear trembles down her right cheek. I slide the cup of my left sweater sleeve over my hand and gently dab of her tears.

-Buzz, buzz- Aria reaches out to see who could possibly be texting her in such an impeccable time. She opens the text and is shows an explicit picture of Ezra and Aria, the caption on it said "Daddy's about to find out just how grown his little girl is.

-Kisses- "A"

You can see the pupils in Aria's eyes shrivel up as the water builds up as she keeps pondering on this picture. Who is A? What monster would possibly do this? Ezra could lose his job as a teacher. Even worse he can end up in prison for statutory rape.

Aria could not wrap her mind around the fact that someone could be as cruel as to mess with the one shot of love she had. What is this person getting out of making her life miserable?

I tap Aria on the shoulder, "Aria, sweetie? Are you okay?

"Oh, yes Spence, I'm fine." Aria says as she abruptly pushes herself off of the stool.

"I'm sorry Spencer, but I gotta go."

Not wanting to question her I simply give her a hug. "Call me, let me know what is going on Aria."

"Yeah, okay, I will."

I did not believe a word Aria said knowing that she was always one to keep to herself no matter what the problem was. Aria was not the type to try to drag her friends in the middle of a situation unless we put ourselves there. However I know that if it is bad enough she will come to us for our support.

Although I know that Aria has things handle I could not help myself but to meddle in and figure out what was going on.

I grab my phone and dial Hannah's number.

"Hey Spence, what's up?"

"Hey Hanna, I really need you to come over now. It is about Aria. I think "A" may have said something to her, and she is not telling me."

"Yeah, okay, let me call Emily. We'll be right over."

"That'd be great. Thanks."

About an hour goes by, I am just about half-way up the stairs heading to my room to get into my nightgown. When the door-bell finally goes off. I rush down the stairs, my sweater catches on the stair-case railing. Not wanting to rip my brand new Louis Vuitton sweater I yell "door's open!"

I hear the door-knob turning as my sweater finally releases. My heart's racing about the speed of lightning as I try to spit out a whole sentence. "Hannah, Em, I am so glad you guys are here."

"What was the s.o.s?" Hannah questions.

"Aria. All I know is we were sitting at the kitchen island and she was confiding in me about the situation between her and Ezra."

With a puzzled look on her face Emily asks,

"yeah? So what does that have to do with an emergency?"

"Well, as I was consoling her, her phone went off. A text message from "A" read "Daddy's about to find out just how grown his little girl is.

-Kisses- "A"

Hanna reaches her arm out and grabs my hand, "Spencer is there anything else?"

" Yes , in the text "A" had sent a pic. Of Ezra and Aria in the sheets kissing."

"WHAT!?" Emily cries out. Hanna stands over by Emily reaching her arm over her shoulder to calm her down. "Do you think that "A" would really jeopardize Ezra's freedom? What kind of sick monster could do that?" Hanna spills out.

" I don't know Hanna. But this is really starting to scare me."

" Me to Spence. Me to."

(Hanna's p.o.v) I walk over to the wine cabinet to get out a bottle of Chateau Margaux. Bumping her left hip on the side of the kitchen island, she gazes down and sees a big yellow envelope that says confidential. Spencer's mom is one the most prestigious lawyers in Rosewood Pennsylvania. Mrs. Hastings is so good at what she does that she was able to convince a whole jury that a man that killed three women was innocent. Spencer is a lot like her mom in a sense. Once she is set on something she will not stop, she will dig as far as she has to in order to get what she wants. Spencer has no limits, if she sets her mind to something she will get it. Lately Mrs. Hastings has been working on a case against Garrett. He used to be a police officer, now he is stowing away in jail accused of murder. This was good news because he had been stalking us ever since we figured out he had seen Ali the night of her death. Knowing that what is in that envelope will help us figure out if he is "A" or not I get Spencer's attention.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yes Hanna?"

"Is your mom still working on that case against Garrett?"

"Yes, she is down at the station now. Why?"

"There is an envelope over here, I was thinking it may have something to do with Garrett. Maybe we can get a step closer in finding out who "A" is.

Knowing that Spencer would never pass up an opportunity that could lead us to the person that had been putting our lives through living hell I pass her the envelope.

Surprisingly Spencer does no open it right away. Her eyes have not blinked, or looked away from the envelope for a solid two minutes. Emily stands behind spencer, leans over her shoulder, her lips are right by Spencer's ear. "Hurry up!" Emily says in a way that I am sure the birds outside could here. Spencer jumps up, and out of reaction back hands Emily. "Jesus Emily! You about gave me a freakin heart attack."

"I gave you a heart attack? You just about knocked my head off." Emily says as she is holding her eye.

Spencer reaches over and moves Emily's hand "Here, let me see."

You can see the look of pain in Emily's eye as her hand reveals a black and blue eye that no longer can open. "Oh my god Emily. I am so sorry I didn't think I hit you that hard." You could hear the sympathy in Spencer's voice.

Spencer spent several evenings after school and on the weekends at the country club, playing tennis.

When it came to tennis she had quit the back hand that most people could not compete with. It was no shock to me that she was able to cause so much damage on accident. Emily turns Spencer around. "Don't worry about my eye, just open up the envelope and figure out what it says."

(Spencer's p.o.v) I turn around and glance at the envelope. All that is running through my mind is, what if Garrett is "A"? What if Garrett has nothing to do with "A" and we have been wasting all this time thinking it was him? Remembering that Aria had received a text from "A" just this a while ago I realize, Garrett can't be "A". He is in jail. You can't text from in the jail. But what if he has some sort of "A" posse? A group of people that when he is locked up they do his dirty work for him? With all these thoughts going in my head I had to know just what was in that envelope.

I reach over to the island. I can feel my hands trembling, shaking my entire body as I pick up the envelope.

"Okay guys, this is it. This is the moment of truth."

"Just open that damn thing already!" Hanna says irritably.

I carefully open the envelope making sure that I do not rip anything so my mom does not notice that it has been touched. I begin to slowly take the paper out. I look at what the top of the paper says, as soon as I look down I could not help but bust in tears. What how could this be? This can't be right.

Emily looks at me "what is it Spence? What does it say?"

"I…..Ii….I can't say" I take the envelope and run upstairs to my room and lock the door.


End file.
